towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Zeitalter der Legenden, Buch 2
Das zeitalter der Legenden. center|550px W'ir schreiben das siebte Zeitalter, eine Epoche in der die alten Kulturen nicht mehr existierten und andere ihren Platz eingenommen hatten. Eine Zeit in der das Leben hart und endberlich war, eine Zeit in der altes Wissen aus der Vergangenheit, was einst vergessen wurde wieder ans Tageslicht kommt. Wo der Mut eines Kriegers genauso über das Schicksal endscheidet wie die Hand der Bauern. Einer Welt des Aufbruchs, einer Welt die sich aus dem Schatten der langen Dunkelheit wieder ins Licht erhebt. Handel, Religion und Krieg Teil des öffentlichen Lebens sind. Der Streit zwischen Adel, Kirche und den Mystikern den Erben der alten Kulturen den Alltag bestimmt. Einem Zeitalter in dem Geschichte und Legenden geschrieben werden, deren Ferse und Reime vom Schwert und mutigen Kriegern berichten. '' Einem Zeitalter der Ehre und einem Zeitalter der Legenden. '' '''''Schattenseiten der Monarchie Prolog: D'as kleine Schiff verschwand am Horizont, von Nevermor, Yindri und den Ruiengeistern war nichts mehr zu sehen. Wieder einmal kehrten sie in ihre Heimat zurück. Aber der Rest der Bande würde für immer gemeinsame Wege gehen. "Wie läuft so ein Rittertunier ab?" fragte Insidi neugierig. "So je nach dem," lachten Waruru und Jadeger, "manchmal kann ein Tunier sehr spannend sein manchmal aber auch nicht." "Habt ihr eigendlich genug Platz für uns alle?" bemerkte der Namenlose während er sein Katzenross antrieb schneller zu laufen. "Ja," erwiederte der Ritterliche, "auf der Burg ist wahrlich genug Platz und besonders für gute Freunde!" '''''Jadeger dachte wieder an Sophie, aber diesmal freute er sich an seine Freundin aus Kindertagen zu denken. J'adeger, Waruru, Nameless und Insidi verließen die Burg und ritten auf ihren Katzenrössern auf die Stadt zu. An diesem Sonntag Morgen war sehr viel los auf den Straßen vor und in der Stadt, alles arbeitete an den Vorbereitungen für das große Tunier. Die vier Toa durchquerten den Eingang der Stadt und steuerten auf die große Wiese zu. Vor dieser setzten sie von ihren Katzenrössern ab und befestigten die Tiere an den im Boden befestigten Pflöcken. Nun ging die Gruppe in die große Kathedrale von Zweibrüggen. Es wur jetzt kurz vor der 10. Stunde des Tages und Zeit für die große Messe zur Ehre der Heiligen. In dem prachtvollem Kirchenbau galt eine feste Sitzordnung, der Adel saß in den ersten beiden Sitzgruppen und in denen dahinter die Händler, Apotheker und Angestellte des Rathauses. In der 3. Sitzgruppe saßen die übrigen Bürger der Stadt. Z'''ur rechten Seite saß der König, die noch junge Königin und wichtigen Leute seiner Mayestät. Hinter ihnen die königstreuen Ritter. Die Augen des Namenlosen waren auf die Rüstungen der königlichen Ritter fokusiert, dieser waren von hervoragenster Qualität und dazu reich mit Gravuren verziert. Jadeger warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf die junge Königin. Sie trug ein langes schwarzes Kleid und ein schwarzes nur wenig verziertes Gebinde auf ihrem Haar. Es veriet jedem der die höfischen Kleiderordnungen kannte, das sie in Trauer lag oder sehr unglücklich war. Der Ritterliche sah wieder weg und auf den Boden. Eine Träne lief ihm über das Gesicht, denn er wusste das er an dem Leiden der jungen Königin eine Mitschuld trug. Erst jetzt nach langem Überlegen war er sich diesem Tatbestand erst wirklich bewusst geworden. Kapitel 1: center|250px ''Die gefallene Königin Kapitel 2: center|250px Die Bestie von Waldburg Kapitel 3: center|250px Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn. '' Epilog:'' S'eine Mayestät schritt mit geknicktem Haupt die Stufen des Palastes hinab. Die Beweise waren erdrücken gewesen, die Herren der Kirche waren über die geheime Anordnung des Königs so hart getroffen worden das sie seiner Mayestät aus der Kirche verweisen wollten wenn er nicht seine Schuld an erkennen würde. So tat der Toa es und sah sich gezwungen ab zudanken. Und noch etwas darüber hinaus, er ließ sich von seine zweiten Gemalin scheiden, sie hatte aus ihm einen Schatten seiner selbst gemacht. Sophie trat an den König heran. "Es tut mir leid das euer Schicksal euch so getäuscht und gestürtzt hat," sprach die emalige Königin und erste Frau seiner Mayestät, "aber jetzt habt ihr euren Fehler eingesehen." Der König von Zweibrüggen sah Sophie an, "mein größter Fehler war euch zu verleugnen und zu quälen, aber euch jetzt glücklich zu sehen erleichtert meine letzte Endscheidung als Herr dieses Landes." Der Toa winkte seinen Diener herbei und nickte ihm zu. Der Diener verschwand und kam mit einer mittelgroßen reich verzierrten Truhe wieder. "Geht, Leuk!" sagte der Toa und gab dem Matoraner der ihm lange gedient hatte einen Beutel Goldmünzen, "ihr seit frei!" Der Matoraner verschwand im Palast. "'''N'un zu euch Sophie," sprach der König mit erfürchtiger Stimme, "ich ernenne dich hier und jetzt wieder zur Königin dieses Landes!" Er nahm die Krone aus der Truhe und setzte sie auf Sophies Haupt. "Nun seit ihr die Herrin von Zweibrüggen," fuhr der Toa fort und nahm seine Krone ab, "gebt diese Krone jenem Ritter der mein Leben verschont hat, er wird ein guter Herrscher an eurer Seite sein!" "Danke," stammelte Sophie, "ich weiß nicht was ich sagen ...." "Es ist das mindeste was ich für euch tuen kann," erklärte der Toa der einst König war, "ich habe euch nie die Würde zu teil kommen lasssen die ihr verdient habt!" Die Kutsche rollte aus dem Hof der Burg und zwei Ritter in den Wappenröcken von Zweibrüggen verneigten sich vor Sophie. "Meine Königin," fragte der Ritter, "die Mätresse ist bereit zur Überführung nach Waldburg." "So bringt sie nach Waldburg wo sie ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten soll!" Der Toa nickte und wandte sich an seinen Gefährten. Beide Toa verließen den Burghof und Sophie stand alleine auf der Treppe des Palastes, Jadeger blickte erstaunt auf als er seine Geliebte Sophie mit der Krone der Königin auf dem Haupt sah.'' '''N'och bevor er etwas sagen konnte hatte Sophie ihm die Krone des Königs aufgesetzt und umarmte ihn. Beide küssten sich und gingen in den Palast hinein. "Da gibte es aber ein kleines Problem," lachte Sophie, "ein König und eine Königin die verlobt sind, das sollte sich aber schnell ändern!" Der Ritter lächelte sanft und glücklich. "Ich habe gehofft das du dies einmal sagst," bemerkte Jadeger, "ich hätte dich schon längst geheiratet!" "Du Lump!" meckerte Sophie und grinste über ihr ganzes Gesicht, "du überrascht mich immer wieder!" Nachwort: V'ier Wochen später, der Toa der Waldburger Meliz trat in die Zelle der Mätresse. Diese lag bewungslos in der Ecke. Der Toa kontrolierte den Puls und den Herzschlag. Die Mätresse war nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. Er suchte den kleinen engen Raum ab und endeckte unter der verstorbenen Toa das der Boden dunkel verfärbt war. Er sah sich den Körper noch einmal an und endeckte eine Stichverletzung am Rücken. Wieder fiel sein Blick auf den Boden der Zelle. Etwas war in den Boden geritzt worden. Mit einem Besen reinigte der Toa den Schriftzug am Boden. '''''Rechtschaffende Grausamkeit hat das Böse bestraft! D'er Namenlose sah Insidi an, "du konntest es einfach nicht lassen?" "Es ist besser so wenn dieser Fall ohne einen weiteren Prozess geschlossen wird," bemerkte die Heimtückische, "viel zu viel ist passiert, die Wunden müssen heilen und ein neuer Prozess würde die bereits geheilten Wunden nur wieder aufreissen!" "Stimmt," gab der Namenlose zu, "daran hatte ich nicht gedacht!" "Ach noch etwas," stellte der Namenlose gut gelaunt fest, "diese neue leichte und bauchfreihe Rüstung steht dir aussergewöhnlich gut!" "Dann werde ich sie jetzt an stelle meiner alten schweren Rüstung tragen," lachte Insidi, "ausser im Winter, da ist es mit so viel nackter Haut etwas kalt!" Hauptrollen: '''''Toa: Bild:Z._Mata_Nui.JPG|Der Jäger Bild:F._Sophie_2.JPG|Die Gerechte Bild:E_Nameless_2.JPG|Der Namenlose Bild:E_Insidi.JPG|Die Heimtückische Bild:F._Jadeger.JPG|Der Ritterliche Steinbuckel oder Steinbuckler: Bild:D_Skrall_Lanzenführer_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|Lanzenführer der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Schwertkämpfer_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|2 Schwertkämpfer der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Bogenschütze_aus_dem_Z.d.L..JPG|2 Bogenschütze der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Pikinier_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|4 Pikinier der Steinbuckel Die Ruinen Geister: Bild:Vorox_weibchen.JPG|Ruinengeist Krieger Vorox Fehe (Weibchen) Bild:Vorox_Männchen_(Rüde).JPG|Ruinengeist Krieger Vorox Rüde (Männchen) Bild:Fehe_mit_Bogen.JPG|Ruinengeist Fehe mit Bogen Bild:Clankrieger mit Hellebarde.JPG|Ruinengeist Wächter Bild:Zesk_Ältester.JPG|Zesk Ältester Bild:Zesk.JPG|Ruinen Kobolde Bild:Zesk_2.JPG|Ruinen Kobolde Heiler Bild:Zeskbomber.JPG|Ruinen Kobolde Anmerkung des Autors: B'ei den Ruinengeistern und Kobolden handelt es sich wie auf den Bildern zu sehen wirklich um Vorox und Zesk. Doch auf Auqua Magna sind sie als Spezies nicht anerkannt und tragen daher mystiphizierte Bezeichnungen. Gleiches gilt auch für die Skrall, die elitäreren Skrall die auf Aqua Magna leben werden aufgrund ihrer Rüstungen die an Gestein erinnern Steinbuckel oder Steinbuckler genannt. '''''Rüstung der Ruinengeister: D'ie Vorox und Zesk tragen die Gewänder und Ausrüstung des Japan zur Blütezeit der Samurai. So ensprechen die Krieger und Kriegerinen der Ruinengeister dem Erscheinungsbild eine vollgerüsteten Samurai. '''''Rüstung der Steinbuckler D'''ie elitären Skrall oder Steinbuckler sind enorm starke Wesen, weshalb sie auch zu den best gerüsteten Kriegern gehören. Jeder Steinbuckelkrieger trägt eine vollständige schwere Rüstung und zusäztlich eine komplette gesteppte Schutzkleidung unter der Rüstung. ''D'urch ihre warhaft enorme Kraft können sie sich so schwer gerüstet Bewegen als ob sie ungerüstet wären. Nur ein einziger Toa ist den Steinbucklern in diesem Punkt gleich, Jadeger, der auf dem ersten Blick auch nie für einen Toa gehalten wird. Soundtrack: Video: Lineage 2 - Preliator - Globus - Epicon (Track 1: Zeitalter der Legenden) Video: Warriors of the World United (Track 2: Theme of Jadeger) Video: Lineage 2 AMV - Tsubasa Chronicle A Song of Storm and Fire (Track 3: Die zweite Chance) Video: Lineage II - Evanescence (Track 4: Theme of Sophie) Video: Lineage II-Precius Jerusalem (Track 5) Video: Lineage 2 - Interlude Epica (Track 6) Video: Fairyland - Ride with the sun (Track 7) Video: Fairyland - The fall of an empire (Track 8) Video: Fairyland - Eldanie Uelle (Track 9) Video: Fairyland - Rebirth (Track 10) Kategorie:Epos